Always With You
by Wolfism
Summary: Yugi reminisces his thoughts about the adventures he shared with his friends and his life after the ceremonial duel. He has successfully moved on with his life, but what happens when he gets an unexpected visit from someone he never thought he would see again?


**Title:** Always With You  
**Pairing:** Yami/Atem x Yugi  
**Summary**: Yugi reminisces his thoughts about the adventures he shared with his friends and his life after the ceremonial duel. He has successfully moved on with his life, but what happens when he gets an unexpected visit?  
**WARNING:** Yaoi/Lemon Ahead. Takes place years after the Ceremonial Duel.

* * *

He smiled promptly at the white ceiling above him, relishing through thoughts in his mind of the day. Complimenting himself on yet another duel he had won while he was out today. Seemed he couldn't go anywhere without someone stopping him in his tracks for an autograph or a picture. Even when he visited isolated areas and explored places in Egypt with his grandpa, there were still people he would run into that knew him; Yugi Motou, the duelist champion or the Duel King.

The fame, the happiness, the tingling sensation he felt of being idolized by the people he had grown up with. If only Tea could see him now, how cheerful and confident he had gotten. He may not have spoken to her since she left, but he was sure that she already knew. She was off in her own world now; dancing whimsically in her career in the United States, just like she had wanted, and Yugi supported her all the way.

And then of course there was Kaiba. Ra only knows what he was up to nowadays. Yugi sort of missed seeing his superior face. There were days where he had hoped the CEO would just appear out of nowhere like he used to, and challenge him to a duel, even if in the past it wasn't Yugi he was dueling. Surely the sharp tongued, and wiley CEO knew of his success as a duelist, but Seto Kaiba did not have the time to push aside his ego and willfully seek out a duel with him. Yugi sighed and rolled over on his bed.

Joey, Tristan, Mai, Duke, Ryou... All his friends. Just as grown and successful as he was. How long had it been since they last all hung out together? Gone on an adventure? Grabbed a milkshake after school and laughed carefree? Many years. Very many years. Everyday he would visualize their smiling faces, and how Joey teased him for being so optimistic. Or how Tristan would cheer him up when he was down. Or how Tea would be there to support him no matter what. Or how Yami... He opened his eyes before continuing his thoughts.

Yes, how Yami would be there to help him. How Yami would offer his support to aid in a duel. How Yami was there to protect him. How Yami made the greatest impact on his life and lead him to be the valiant person he was today. "Yami..."

He couldn't lie. He missed Yami. He _still_ missed him. From the day he walked through the heavenly door to the other side, he missed him. When he returned home and went to bed that night, he cried. He cried and he couldn't stop. He was sad. Sad that he had to see one of his friends go. He almost didn't know what do with himself, but when that sudden feeling of confidence, energy, _resolve_ washed back over his body, those tears of sadness turned into tears of bliss. He was happy. Happy to see his friend go, to see him off with a smiling face. To see him finally be set free. Crying turned into laughing, thoughtfulness, _delight_. He wiped away the tears from his eyes and decided that no longer he would rely on others, or let his feelings take control again. Yes, he was stronger now.

Yugi yawned and threw the blanket over his body, frowning a little as he had to tuck his feet in under it. He always forgot how short he used to be; how so many others picked on him for his size. And now that he was taller, it felt weird. No matter how many days, weeks, months, _years_ passed by, he still kept forgetting to take his newfound height into consideration. Ah, and his body structure as well. All that adventuring, hiking, and climbing with his grandpa; over time it certainly left some build on him. His shoulders were firm with a broad chest. His hair just a tad spikier than before, and his voice: deep, compelling, _mature_. Anyone could swear he looked like the Pharaoh himself now. As his mind drifted, he couldn't help but to think about his adventures and what he would do next. Sure random trips to Egypt were fun, but he wanted more. To go on his own journey, to _experience_.

His purple irises looked at the open window in his bedroom, admiring the soft glow of the moon outside and the chill, calm wind that blew inside flickering the indigo curtains. Wait, _indigo_? Yugi's curtains were white. He sat up and looked at the bizarre occurrence. Was he seeing things? No. This had been his bedroom for many years, the bedroom upstairs of the Kame Game Shop. He blinked his eyes, trying to figure out what trickery his mind was playing.

Finally the wind settled, and the indigo garment stopped its leisurely swaying to reveal a person behind, a tall figure with hair that stood up. Ah so it was a person? Yugi made haste to get out his bed and stand on the opposite side, ready to fight this intruder if he had to. He wasn't going to bother asking the person who they were, because right now in his eyes, they could be anyone. His fists were balled up in front of him and he made no instance to move as he eyed the peculiar stranger in the window.

An amused chuckle then sounded, almost filling the ominous air with reassurance. At that moment, Yugi dropped his stance. Why? Because Yugi knew that chuckle. That voice. That baritone voice he always kept as a memory in his head. But how? This couldn't be what he thought it was. He must be dreaming. He lowered his hands and unconsciously walked around his bed to the stranger in the window. As he got closer, somehow the room got lighter. The chilly air suddenly felt warm, and... did he smell hibiscus flowers?

He took a few more steps, until he was only about a couple of feet away. His heart stopped. He gasped. He shook his head. No it couldn't be. That dark skin, those ruby red eyes, unmistakeable spiky magenta and black hair with golden bangs and streaks running through it. He wanted to fall down when a smile creased across the bronzed lips, but he was stuck in a world of awe. "A-Atem?" Though calling him Yami would have also been accurate, Yugi felt it more suitable to call him by his appropriate name.

A white glow surrounded the man and Yugi saw feathers float through the air. Wait, _feathers_? He didn't have time to think about it when Atem stepped down from the windowsill to capture Yugi in his arms in a solemn embrace. "Yugi." he said, his voice still as deep and dark as he remembered.

Yugi returned the hug back, not even bothering to wonder how this was physically possible, or if this was just some figment of his imagination. He felt something else wrap around him, too. It was smooth, soft, and warm, but a different kind of warm. Like a feeling you get when someone or something makes you feel really giddy or happy inside. He opened his eyes to see what it was. His mouth dropped. They were _wings_. They were the purest of white and the moon added extra radiance as they glowed in a beautiful aura. Yugi looked at Atem. Was it just him, or was his face also glowing? No, there was something else; it was above Atem's head. Wait, could it be...?

He took a step back. "You are..."  
"Here to see you." Atem smiled softly.  
"A dream?" Yugi asked more to himself than to Atem.  
"Only if you want it to be."

"But why?" Yugi was still stuck on this inspiring, unbelievable, but oh so blissful scene that he felt like crying at on. He could feel moisture swelling up in the back of his eyes, but he didn't want any tears to fall. He hadn't cried since that day. If this really wasn't a dream, he wanted to show the person in font of him, Atem, how much he had grown. How much stronger he had gotten and how fruitful things have been in his life.

"I already know." he grinned.  
Yugi tilted his head in confusion.  
"I have been watching you, _aibou_."

Oh, Yugi hadn't heard that word in so long. It brought a pleasantly sweet ring to his ears and he couldn't help but to mutter the words _"Mou hitori no boku."_to go along with it. His heart and mind fluttered as memories resurfaced. He felt like he was in high school again, getting caught up in all the adventures he had gone through with his friends, and the things that happened afterwards.

"I'm so proud of you." Atem spoke, the most beautiful, captivating smile going across his face. Yugi could see his red eyes shimmer, as if he too were overjoyed with emotions. Thrilled, pleased, almost overwhelmed of the boy in front of him. He used everything he taught him and became this fine, young man. A person anyone could look up to, someone to remember, someone who could change the world. Yes, Atem was indeed very proud of him.

Yugi sat down on the bed, staring at his lap, smiling at the memories that still continued to dance in his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, amethyst eyes captured by ruby ones. "You no longer need my guidance, Yugi. Continue to be brave, to be successful! I want you to show the world what you can do."

"Atem..." Yugi whispered enveloped in the angel's words. He really had been watching over him, witnessing him awaken his true potential. Perhaps even aiding him in the right decisions when he didn't know what else to do. It was as if Atem had never left him at all. He was silent as he held Atem's hand in his. He didn't know what to say, how to feel. He felt a finger slide under his chin and lift his head up. He froze when he felt lips capture his own. Atem was kissing him. He closed his eyes, and the feeling of tranquility, harmony, peace, assurance, and some other emotion reverberated through his body. It was as if he was literally in heaven, lips locked with the divine person in front of him whom he had admired so much. It was in that moment that Yugi realized that Atem must have known how he felt about him before he left. Otherwise he wouldn't have made such a daunting move.

A little moan sounded in his throat as Atem continued to tease his mouth with his own. He felt something wet and warm slither and push past his lips. "Ah." Another moan sounded as he and Atem's tongues danced eloquently with each other. His hands roamed the man's chest, feeling through the silky clothing and fabric to caress the dark skin underneath. Though when realization struck him, he paused his movements and brought his hands back.

"Its ok." a voice told him through his mind.  
Yugi opened his eyes and leaned away from Atem, breaking off the kiss. He was sure that voice sounded like Atem's just now. Wait, could Atem still use the mind link or was it also a gift that those of the privileged afterlife could acquire?  
"Did I frighten you?"  
Yugi shook his head. "No. It just caught me by surprise. Its been so long since..." Yugi trailed off; his expression turned sad.  
"Yugi." Atem called his name and when Yugi looked at him, he kissed him once more, eliminating any negative thoughts from his mind.

Yugi let himself fall back on the bed, allowing the spirit to roam and explore his body more thoroughly as they kissed. His heart was pounding as he embraced the man atop him. He was happy. Oh so happy. He didn't care if this was a dream or not; he just didn't want it to end. He leaned into the touch of Atem's hands as they moved under his black tanktop. He knew those hands very well; gentle, caring, devoted, _protective_. And then he felt his shirt being pulled up over the top of his head, revealing the complexity of his chest, in which Atem wasted no time to explore and caress with his mouth and hands.

He started to plant ghost-like kisses across Yugi's collarbone, while the other male combed fingers through his hair. Yugi wasn't even going to ask himself how often he had thought about this; he wasn't ashamed to admit he had a dream or two about the Pharaoh and himself being in bed together when he had the Millennium Puzzle, engaging in heated activities such as this. He felt Atem smirk against his skin. "Yes, I know." he chuckled. Yugi grinned at the comment. But then he couldn't help to wonder exactly how long he had known. Ah well, it didn't matter now.

He shifted slightly when one of Atem's hands moved down to the hem of his boxers. A slim finger trailed around the outer lining, teasing the firm, delicate skin of Yugi's stomach. "I will not continue unless you want me to."

"Please do." Yugi insisted with a cunning smile. There was nothing he would rather have right now than the divine spirit fulfilling his wishes and desire. With his response, Atem wasted no time in grabbing the clothing and slowly pulling them down from Yugi's thighs. Yugi in turn started to remove the silk clothing in which Atem wore, tossing the top garment aside to lightly rake his nails across the broad shoulder blades of the man's back, taking note that Atem's wings had disappeared but he could still feel the comfort of being wrapped around in them. Atem pressed another kiss to his mouth and Yugi suddenly felt his body burning with passion when the man firmly encircled a hand around his length and began stroking it at a steady pace. He felt shallow disappointment when Atem paused this motion and his lips left Yugi's mouth. Yugi opened his eyes in confusion, wanting to know exactly why the spirit had stopped though when Atem darted his ruby eyes at him with a smirk, he found he was going to get his answer all too soon.

Yugi keened and his head fell back when Atem began planting kisses near his inner thigh. "A-Atem..." he moaned, his body barely able to retain its excitement anymore; he was practically pleading with Atem at this point. Sensing his desire, Atem sensually swept his tongue over Yugi's length before proceeding to take it fully into his mouth, swallowing down to the hilt skillfully before bobbing back up in a strong suction. Yugi moaned and entangled fingers through the spirit's hair; he was feeling all kinds of remarkable things within in his body and hoped that it never stopped. His head turned side to side on the soft bed sheets and he encouraged Atem to continue and go faster. His tongue swirled exotically over the tip before dipping back in and relishing the sweet, pure moans that came from Yugi's mouth. It had been entirely too long since he last heard his partner's voice; since he last had the chance to touch him with his hands. And showed how much he missed it pleasurably.

"_Ah!_" Yugi's stomach churned; he was on edge, breathing raggedly through his mouth. His entire body was ricketing with delight and sweet sensation as Atem continued his assault on his lower half. He felt his lower abdomen twist and tighten. "Atem, I... I can't... any longer." Following his words, Yugi came into the spirit's mouth with a rough moan. Atem stood up to lick away the stray droplets on his lips. Seeing the sight of a now grown and mature Yugi recover his lost breath made him feel adept, yet he could still sense the desire, the need for more.

He climbed back onto the bed, bringing his hand up to caress Yugi's face. Yugi smiled and leaned into the touch, connecting violet eyes with ruby. Atem started kissing him again, which he happily welcomed. He did not want to tear apart from the man and suddenly his body filled with newfound warmth. Atem, too, could feel this. "Yugi?" he said with a questioning look.

Yugi could only return the look with a smile. "Yes, go on." At this point, Yugi didn't care if everything happening was a dream or not. He didn't care that if he woke up the next morning everything would be normal. To him, this was an opportunity; a chance to be with the person he had admired so much in his life and he wasn't going to let it slip away. Not just yet anyway.

Atem slid off the bed and a bottle appeared in his left hand. He unscrewed the cap and poured a fair amount into his hand. The bottle then vanished and Atem slicked his hand in the cool, oily substance before coating his length in it and positioning himself at the edge of the bed. He looked to Yugi. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes." he whispered.

Yugi licked his lips when he felt Atem enter him slowly. His body quivered with anticipation and once he was adjusted Atem started to thrust in and out. Both males at that point were completely lost in a world of lust, each focusing on each other's movements and voices that echoed with moans through the room. Atem moved faster and Yugi indicated exactly how much he liked it with a lustful call of his name. Atem's movements became more ravenous as he thrusted further inside the male and could feel his climax coming. He reached down between their assaulting bodies once again used that well crafted hand to pump Yugi's member in sync with his thrusts. That sent a wave of pleasure through Yugi and his body rocked with intensity as he felt his second orgasm nearing. He clenched the sheets beneath his hands as his back arched off the bed and he released onto his stomach. Atem gasped as he came as well.

Recovering his breath Yugi managed to gasp out, "Th-that was nice. Thank you, Atem."  
Atem smiled and leaned down to kiss Yugi on the forehead. Suddenly Yugi's eyes started to grow heavy, but he didn't want to fall asleep. No, not yet. Just a little longer he wanted to admire the man who was with him. But Atem only shook his head. "Sleep."  
"But-"  
"I shall be here when you awake. I always have been; watching you from afar. Continue to grow strong, Yugi. I want you to change the world with your heart and show your skill."

With Atem's words on his mind, Yugi allowed his bodily instinct to take over and rest. He was a bit sad though, that his dream had to come to an end so quickly, but happy that he was able to get something so unexpected and desirable from it. Now it was his turn; to make Atem's wish come true. He would continue to make him happy and as he walked outside to start his journey the next day, the first step to changing the world had bumped into him.

"Sorry. I was on my way to the academy."  
"You're a duelist, aren't you?"  
"Yep!" the teenager exclaimed.  
"Why don't you take this. Something just tells me that it belongs with you."

Handing over a Winged Kuriboh card to the teenager who seemed goodhearted enough, Yugi wished him luck and smiled as he walked off. Even though he was uncertain, Yugi knew he was already on the path to a greater destiny and he knew Atem would always be there to watch him. Soon, he would make _everyone_ proud.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I had this idea in my head for a while and I just had to write it! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
